koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Anjie
Anjie (アンジー), also known as Princess Anzeal, is a playable character in Destrega. Milena is her older cousin. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Anjie unlocks Xu Zhu from Dynasty Warriors as a character skin for her. Role in Game She is the fourteen year old daughter of the departed Emperor and the sole living member of the imperial family. Her status keeps her under a high security watch in a dreaded life of seclusion. As such, she often dreams of the day she could surrender her title and join the military Early on in the story, Anjie coerces a guard to spar with her to pass the time. She and her pet Jim decide to take a break after claiming victory. Unbeknownst to her, Prime Minister Zauber conspires to have the young princess killed to ensure his place on the throne. To do this, he blackmails the retired soldier Doyle into doing the deed in exchange for the safety of his son Reyus who was taken hostage. Upon being confronted by Doyle, Anjie attempts to challenge him only to quickly back down on account of Jim falling asleep. But thanks to Tieme and Milena's interventions, she lives past yet another assassination attempt on her life. Anjie is then protected by Couger after Milena runs off to settle her score with Zauber. Personality Cheerful and capricious, Anjie hardly fits the image of a proper princess. Though her vigorous demeanor almost borders on recklessness, she is surprisingly quite knowledgeable of her position and sometimes uses it to her advantage. She enjoys living freely with her flying pet Jim and would rather forget her royal responsibilities entirely to stave off boredom. Oftentimes, her vivaciousness does not mix well with Milena's stern personality. Nonetheless, the two of them care each other very deeply. Anjie also displays streaks of rebelliousness and individuality at times, a sign of her being an adolescent. Quotes *"The winner!" *"Woohoo! I'm invincible!" ---- *"Please, princess! If Madame Milena found out, she'd have my head!" :"Sigh... Stop whining, she won't find out. I'm sick and tired of playing the proper princess. The only time I have fun is when she isn't around and you're ruining it! So just stop complaining! Let's have some fun, or you could always spend a month in the dungeon." ::~~Soldier and Anjie Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Smacks opponent thrice, ending the combo with a light knockdown. : : Does a low-air vertical flipkick. : , : Launches a quick high kick. : , , : Performs a simple tumbling kick. : , , , : Slams hips against the opponent. : (Front): Sneaks behind to attack opponent in the rear. : / (Rear): Immediately turns around and kicks opponent up into the air. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Hurls a single square right at the opponent. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : : Throws a triangle straight at the opponent. : : Tosses a layer of five circles that scatter upon hitting obstacles or terrain. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Quickly hurls a single square right at the opponent. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , : Hurls a stronger square right at the opponent. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , : Throws five squares that bounce off on obstacles or terrain. Can hit twice when used closely while in mid-air. : , : Throws a triangle straight at the opponent with more speed. : , : Shoots a powerful triangle straight at the opponent. : , : Shoots five bouncing triangles that merge together at a single point. : , : Tosses a layer of five circles with more speed. : , : Tosses a layer of five circles that travel farther than usual. : , : Tosses two layers of five circles that scatter upon hitting obstacles or terrain. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Hurls a single square forward at high speed. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , , : Hurls a stronger square at the opponent with more speed. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , , : Quickly throws three squares that bounce off on obstacles or terrain. Can hit twice when used closely while in mid-air. : , , : Hurls a potent square straight at the opponent. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , , : Hurls a fast and powerful square right at the opponent. Is more likely to hit twice when used in mid-air. : , , : Throws seven squares that bounce off on obstacles or terrain. Can hit twice when used closely while in mid-air. : , , : Quickly throws five squares that bounce off on obstacles or terrain. Can hit twice when used closely while in mid-air. : , , : Shoots a very powerful triangle straight at the opponent. : , , : Shoots a fast and powerful triangle straight at the opponent. : , , : Shoots three strong bouncing triangles that merge together at a single point. : , , : Throws a single triangle straight at high speed. : , , : Quickly shoots a powerful triangle forward. : , , : Tosses seven bouncing triangles that converge with one another after traveling at a specific distance. : , , : Shoots five strong bouncing triangles that merge together at a single point. : , , : Tosses three layers of five circles that quickly scatter upon hitting obstacles or terrain. : , , : Tosses two layers of five circles with more speed than usual. : , , : Throws two layers of five potent circles that scatter upon hitting obstacles or terrain. : , , : Tosses a layer of five circles at top speed. : , , : Quickly tosses two layers of five circles. : , , : Tosses a layer of five strong circles that separate from one another after hitting nearby obstacles or terrain. : , , : Tosses two layers of five strong circles towards the opponent. : , , : Launches a stream of triangles, squares, circles, and crosses bouncing right at the opponent. Fighting Style Anjie's specialty lies in using her pet Jim to release energy blasts that resemble the four PlayStation buttons ( , , , ). While a powerful creature, it has a tendency to nap at the wrong times during story events. If possible, players are encouraged to rely more on battering foes with combo spells when using Anjie. Because her melee attacks are quite weak, close-range combat should only be used as a defensive means when up against all kinds of opponents. Due to her fast mobility and small stature, Anjie can easily evade projectiles traveling from a far distance. She is highly recommended for players who primarily excel at keep-away tactics. Gallery Anjie_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters